


The Mortenaa Series

by Crystalliced



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Cameo Characters, Drabble Series, F/M, Five Times, Fluff, Implied Smut, Love Bites, References to Shatter Me, WIP, letting go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalliced/pseuds/Crystalliced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't help myself.  All ratings are less than M (Mature)</p><p>Letting Go - The Five Times Morena has to let go, and the one time she doesn't.<br/>Love Bites - I knew the quickie between classes was a bad idea, but I didn't think it'd come to this.<br/>The Slightest Chance - A bottle of wine, a drunk friend, and a lot of harassment from Nish at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting Go

    "Let go!" He says, and I huff before dropping my arms.  Why doesn't Morten want to play tag with me?  Well, fine, I'll go play with one of my other friends, then.  I turn around and don't look back.  Kindergarten is so annoying.

    "Let go!"  Morten yells up at me, and I look down, hands maintaining their death grip on the green monkey bars.  "I don't want to!"  I shout back, hysteria increasing the pitch of my voice.  "Stop being a scaredy-cat, Morenaa, it's just sand!"  Something in that tone of his just makes my ten-year-old brain mad.  I let go, my foot slamming home on his toe.

    "Let go."  He says teasingly, watching me clutch the wall.  Ice skates adorn my feet, but never having been taught how to use them, the best I can manage is a slow walk across the ice to the border, sliding and tumbling along the way.  "I don't know how to skate."  I admit, staring nervously out across the ice.  I've already got a lovely bruise on my shin and I am in no hurry to obtain another.  "It's easy." Morten replies with that smile that makes my teenage hormones kick into overdrive.  "Here, I'll teach you."  He holds out his hand and together we make our way onto the ice as our classmates stare.  We start off with slow, steady steps, and as my confidence increases we transfer into slides and finally I am able to glide on the ice, unassisted.  

    "Let go." Morten says quietly, but his hands wrap around me tighter.  "I can't lose you." I whisper tearfully to him, and he nods at me, brushing my hair with his hand.  "Me too."  He leans forward and I meet him halfway, touching my lips to his.  This is our first kiss, and it may be our last.  Because Morten...was drafted.  "I won't die.  I'll come back."  He says, with fierce determination.  "Promise?"  I ask him, and he nods.  "Promise."  

    When I receive the news that Morten was killed in action five years later, I don't cry.  I don't do anything, really, walking around the house that we shared, remembering the memories that we created, looking at the things that I have always associated with him, and I can't.  I can't let it go.  There's knocking at the door.  Who cares?  But when I hear keys, my brown eyes widen.  No.  No.  The door opens, and a person in uniform steps in.  Someone I know...

    "Morenaa?"  He stares at me, and I stare back.  He hesitates before taking a step towards me.  "Oof!"  He gasps out, as I tackle him with arms outstretched.  "I thought..."  I sob, tears streaming freely down my face, "I thought you were dead!"  

    "Well, I'm not." Morten says, smiling.  "Happy Birthday."  And I don't have to let go after all.


	2. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be the stupidest thing...ever...damnit, Morten! I'll kill you!

    "Oh, crap."  I mutter, pushing Morten off of me as the school bell rings.  "Hurry!"  I hiss, as we both run around the empty classroom throwing our discarded clothing back on.  “Am I good?"  I ask, running my eyes over him as well.

    "Lovely as always." He says, grinning, and I suppress the strong urge to whack him upside the head.  Reaching out to straighten his tie, I give him the okay before pecking him one last time on the lips, scooping my bag off the ground, and running off to class.

    I dodge a few younger classmates along the way, mumbling a rushed "Excuse me!" as they give me odd looks.

    _Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurry..._  I make it to 6th period English with seconds to spare, walking down to my seat.  It's then I notice the odd silence.

    "Morenaa."  My friend Chrissy whispers to me, as I notice that I have attracted the attention of everyone in the room, including the teacher.

    "What?"  I hiss back, and she flashes me a odd little grin.

    "You're going to want to get a Band-Aid for the lovely hickey on your neck."

_Morten, I am going to kill you._


	3. The Slightest Chance

   It's the middle of the night when my phone buzzes next to my head.  Drowsily, I fumble for the "Snooze" button before I realize that it's not an alarm, but a phone call.  Further inspection makes me realize that it's Morten who's calling me.  What does he want at this insane hour?  I smack the green button and mutter "'Ello?" 

     "Mmmm...is this, um...who is this?"  I shake the vestiges of sleep out of my system.

     "Morten?  Are you drunk?"

     "Huh?  Wha?  Um, I think?  Guys, am I drunk?"  The last question is a little muffled, as if he's turned away from the phone to ask a crowd.  "Damn.  I am."  He sounds disappointed.  "Oh, Morten.  I'll come get you.  Where are you?  Ask your friends."  I don't trust his judgement right now.  

    “They said the...um...it started with a T...Tri...”  There’s an odd scuffling, then a girl’s voice on the phone.

    “Hello, are you a friend of Morten’s?  He’s a bit drunk.”  I frown.  “Yeah, I want to pick him up but I don’t know where he is.”  There’s some yelling in the background, and the noise of footsteps.  “Ah, well, he’s fine.  Do you know where the Triple Club is?  I’ve got him.  I would drive him home but I don’t have the faintest idea where he lives.”  There’s a twinge of jealousy in my heart.  Am I really letting Nishimura’s constant teasings get to me?  That’s silly, I don’t like Morten that way...  Just because he’s drunk and in close proximity with another girl doesn’t mean I have to get all sad... 

     “Alright, I can pick him up, Ms...”  The person on the other side sighs.  “I’m actually a guy.”  Oh, crap, that’s awkward.  “Sorry, it’s just so late, and I woke up, I’m so-”  The male cuts off my rambling with a short laugh.  “Oh, it’s fine.  Don’t worry about it.  Tyler.  I’m Tyler.”  

    “Alright, sorry, Mr. Tyler.  I’m coming to get him.”

    “See you there.”  The line goes dead.  

    “Sheesh, he actually goes here?”  I expected a party, not a dead-silent building with what sounds suspiciously like a piano.  Walking through the glass doors, my first impression is completely accurate.  There’s a small party in one of the far tables, a bar across me, and a piano where a girl with pretty brown hair sits and plays and a familiar man with blonde hair reaches out a hand to touch the brunette’s hair.  Immediately a black-haired man slaps the arm away and fiercely lectures the blonde I now recognize as Morten.  The girl, unperturbed, continues to play.  

     “I’m here for Morten.”  I say when they get into earshot.  “Thank goodness, I’m Tyler.”  The black-haired man says, dragging up the drunk man and passing him off gently to me.  I sling his arm around me.  “He’s been bothering Lindsey all night.  She’s just too focused to care.”  A glissando followed by a series of complicated chords confirms this.  “So, here, have him.  I’m not sure how he made it past the alcohol limit we set, but, eh.  It’s over now.  Unless he throws up.”  Tyler eyes the blonde critically.  “Do you need help getting him back to your home?”  I shake my head.  “Thanks, but I’ll be fine.  C’mon, Morten, let’s get you to bed.”  

    “Marry me.”  The drunk man mutters before passing out unconscious.  I can’t support the wait and would have dropped him if Tyler hadn’t grabbed his arm and hauled him up.  

     “I wouldn’t take that lightly.”  The black-haired man says thoughtfully.  “There are no lies when you’re too drunk to care.”  My face pinkens.  “No, he’s just being irrational.”  Tyler gives me a look that clearly says, “You’re in denial.” before he leans down to pick up Morten’s phone.  “Here.”  

    “Thanks.”  I say breathlessly.  I don’t know why my friend’s drunken confession flusters me so much.   Oh god...Nishimura’s actually getting to me.  “Let’s take him back, now, shall we?”  Tyler gives me a small smile (though I personally think that he's just happy to dump Morten on me) before we drag the blonde out the door and into my car.

     Morten immediately begins snoring after I drop him onto my couch and I smile idly, running my hand through his ruffled hair.  Then I freeze.

     Oh god...

     I pick up my phone and make a call.

     “Morena.”

     “Hey, Brandon.”  I feel no guilt about waking him up at 2 AM.  He can think of it as revenge for all the times he’s whispered “Mortenaa” under his breath as I’ve passed him.

     “Is there a particular reason you’re calling me at this awful hour?”

     “Besides the fact that it would wake you up?  Well, I had an important question.”

     “Go for it.”

     “You always tease me about Mortenaa.  But...if there was even the slightest chance that I would be willing to date him, should I?”  There’s a stagnant pause.

     “If you like him, then yes.  He’s head over heels for you.  If you’re willing to put up with the stupid crap he does, you’ll be entranced by the amazing things he does.  In the end, it’s up to you, but I say go for it.”  Brandon might be an idiot and is always insufferable at the best of times, but he really is a good friend.

    “Thanks, Nish.  It means a lot.”

    “No problem.  And if you call me that again...”  The line goes dead as I laugh quietly.

    I give the drunken blonde sleeping on my couch another look.

    “One day, Morten.  Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Morten (c) Morten / My imagination  
> Morena (c) Morenaa / My imagination
> 
> Tyler, Lindsey, Brandon, Triple Club (c) Crystalliced


End file.
